themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Hearts Script
So, Winston and Gabrielle tried to crush the glee club in a double whammy, but only partially succeeded. The music book was stolen, but the Dixie Singers managed to recover it. Gideon broke up with Ellie after he caught her and Miles kissing. They shared a dance at the Christmas ball, though, so does that mean they’re back together? Devin and Sarah-Leigh are, like, the perfect couple, and Mark and Paige are becoming an item, but what’s going on with Connor and Jessica? She’s being cyberbullied and shoving Connor away and he doesn’t understand why. Guess not everyone can be happy. And that’s what you missed on… The Music Book! The glee club is gathered in the Half Moon. Ms. Handel: Love is in the air! Valentine’s Day is just days away, and we want you to celebrate that through song. Gabrielle rolls her eyes. Mr. Dominguez: This is the perfect time to tell someone how you feel, whether it’s admitting that you like the person, confessing you love them, or saying you want to be friends. The guys huddle up and start to discuss something. Ellie bites her lip as she stares down at her phone. It’s shown she’s staring at Gideon’s contact page. The guys all leap out of their chairs. Connor: We’d like to kick things off. Ms. Handel: Excellent! Mr. Dominguez: The stage is yours. While the instructors find seats, the guys get ready. Devin runs over to the band and whispers to them for a minute. The music starts. Dixie Singer boys: Love, love, love '' ''Love, love, love '' ''Love, love, love '' '' '' ''Drew: There’s nothing you can do that can’t be done '' ''Nothing you can sing that can’t be sung '' ''Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game '' ''It’s easy '' '' '' ''Miles: Nothing you can make that can’t be made '' ''No one you can save that can’t be saved '' ''Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time '' ''It’s easy '' '' '' ''Dixie Singer boys: All you need is love '' ''All you need is love '' ''All you need is love, love '' ''Love is all you need '' '' '' ''Love, love, love '' ''Love, love, love '' ''Love, love, love '' '' '' ''All you need is love '' ''All you need is love '' ''All you need is love, love '' ''Love is all you need '' '' '' ''Neal: Nothing you can know that isn’t known '' ''Nothing you can see that isn’t shown '' ''Nowhere you can be that isn’t where you’re meant to be '' ''It’s easy '' '' '' ''Dixie Singer boys (Devin): All you need is love '' ''All you need is love '' ''All you need is love, love '' ''Love is all you need '' '' '' ''All you need is love (All together now!) '' ''All you need is love (Everybody!) '' ''All you need is love, love '' ''Love is all you need '' ''Love is all you need (Love is all you need) '' ''Love is all you need (Love is all you need) '' ''Love is all you need (Love is all you need) '' ''Love is all you need (Love is all you need) '' '' '' ''Yesterday (Love is all you need) '' ''Love is all you need (Love is all you need) '' ''Love is all you need (Love is all you need) '' ''Love is all you need (Love is all you need) '' ''Oh yeah! (Love is all you need) '' '' '' ''Ian (Dixie Singer boys): She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need) '' ''She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need) '' '' '' '''THE MUSIC BOOK ' As the boys retake their seats, Ms. Handel and Mr. Dominguez stand up. Mr. Dominguez: Well that was a great way to start the week. In addition to this week’s theme, we are running a fundraiser to help pay for our trip to Regionals. Miles: Doesn’t the school pay for that? Ms. Handel: Well, they pay for the travel, food, and accommodations, but we have to fund the costumes. We had enough in our budget for Sectionals, but with alterations, Mr. Dom and I realized we’re just a little short for Regionals. Mr. Dominguez: Therefore, we’re taking advantage of Valentine’s Day and selling flower-grams. Gabrielle: What? Ms. Handel: If you like someone, you can buy a flower or a card and have it delivered to the person of your choice on Valentine’s Day. Gabrielle: That’s so lame. Danielle: No, it’s not. Mark: I think it’s a great idea. Devin: Yeah, as long as it’s properly advertised, other students will totally go for it. In fact, I’ll order one right now. Ms. Handel: That’s the spirit, Devin! Drew: Yeah, I’ll get one, too. Ellie watches them pensively and then returns to staring at her phone. Gabrielle leads Berry back into the stable. There’s a note on Berry’s stall door. Gabrielle snatches it up and reads it. Haven’t seen you in awhile. How’s my favorite partner-in-crime? ~W '' '' '' Gabrielle smiles and folds up the note. Gabrielle finishes up stabling her horse and heads back towards campus, her hands in her pockets. Right about the time she reaches the student center, Trista turns from a side path and joins her. Trista: You look uncharacteristically happy. Gabrielle: Oops. I’d better fix that. Trista: Oh, come on. A smile looks nice on you. Gabrielle: Thanks? Trista: You can’t even take a compliment properly! Gabrielle: Whatever. *pauses* Thank you. Trista: You’re welcome. So why are you happy? Gabrielle: *shrugs* I don’t know. Trista: I think you have at least some idea. Gabrielle: Okay, well, there’s this guy… I kind of think he likes me, and I’m starting to like him back. Trista: Who is it? Please don’t say Gideon Romani. Gabrielle: Good grief, no. He’s not my type. Plus, haven’t you noticed? He’s still head-over-heels for Ellie. It’s gross. Trista: Ellie doesn’t think so. Gabrielle: It’s true. Anyone with half a brain could tell. Anyways, the guy… I know him through riding. Trista: Wait, is it Winston? Gabrielle: Maybe… Trista: You two seemed pretty close at Sectionals. Good for you. He seems nice. I don’t know him very well, though. Gabrielle: He’s great. Trista: That’s good. Just let me know if he ever hurts you. I will kick some serious butt. Gabrielle: *laughs* Thanks. I can take care of myself, though. Trista: I know. *pauses* I have to get to a girls’ night thing Ellie is hosting. I’ll see you later, okay? Gabrielle: *smile falls* How come I wasn’t invited? Trista: Well it may have to do with the fact that you kissed Gideon, even if he was her ex by that point. Gabrielle: Oh. Yeah. Well, see you later. Trista waves and jogs off. Gabrielle watches her go. Winston, holding his phone, strolls into the Austen Conservatory and down the hall. He stops at the doorway to a classroom where the glee club is gathered. Gabrielle is standing in the middle of the room. Winston: What’s going on? Gabrielle: Take a seat. Winston warily obeys. Winston: Am I in trouble…? Gabrielle: No. But, well, it’s Valentine’s Day, and…I’m putting my heart on the line here. So before I lose my courage…hit it! The music starts. ''Gabrielle: Wake up to the blue sky '' ''Grab your shades '' ''And let’s go for a ride '' ''Breakfast by the ocean '' ''We’ll do lunch at Sunset and Vine '' '' '' ''Every day’s a dream in California '' ''Every night the stars come out to play '' ''Wish that I could always feel this way '' '' '' ''There’s something about the sunshine, baby '' ''I’m seeing you in a whole new light '' ''Out of this world for the first time, baby '' ''Oh, it’s all right '' '' '' ''There’s something about the sunshine '' ''There’s something about the sunshine '' '' '' ''Everywhere’s a scene '' ''And now we’re in it '' ''I don’t want to paint this town alone '' ''When I see you smile I always feel at home '' '' '' ''There’s something about the sunshine, baby '' ''I’m seeing you in a whole new light '' ''L.A.’s breeze with the palm trees swaying '' ''Oh, it’s all right '' '' '' ''Now that you’re here '' ''It’s suddenly clear '' ''Sun’s coming through I never knew '' ''Whatever I do it’s better with you '' ''It’s better with you '' '' '' ''There’s something about the sunshine, baby '' ''I’m seeing you in a whole new light '' ''Out of this world for the first time, baby '' ''Oh, it’s all right '' '' '' ''There’s something about the sunshine, baby '' ''I’m seeing you in a whole new light '' ''Out of this world for the first time, baby '' ''Oh, it’s all right '' '' '' ''There’s something about the sunshine, baby '' ''I’m seeing you in a whole new light '' ''L.A.’s breeze with the palm trees swaying '' ''Oh, it’s all right '' '' '' The glee club claps politely. They all watch Winston to see his reaction. Winston: Well it’s a good thing you finally said something. I was getting tired of waiting. The glee club laughs. Gabrielle looks passively relived. Gabrielle: So, what do you say? Will you be my Valentine? Winston: That’s so cheesy. But... He stands up and crosses to Gabrielle, then takes her hands. Winston: Yes. Trista smiles as Winston slings his arm over Gabrielle’s shoulder. The two stroll out. The camera pans the ballroom. The windows are dark and the stars twinkle outside. Pale blue lights ripples over the stately columns and marble floors. An orchestra stands still on the stage. Connor, in a tuxedo, and Jessica, in a long evening gown, enter. As the music starts, Connor pulls Jessica into a dance. ''Connor: You’re in my arms, and all the world is calm '' ''The music playing on for only two '' ''So close, together '' ''And when I’m with you '' ''So close, to feeling alive '' '' '' ''A life goes by '' ''Romantic dreams must die '' ''So I bid my goodbye '' ''And never knew '' ''So close, was waiting '' ''Waiting here with you '' ''And now, forever, I know '' ''All that I wanted '' ''To hold you, so close '' '' '' ''So close to reaching '' ''That famous happy end '' ''Almost believing '' ''This one’s not pretend '' ''And now you’re beside me '' ''And look how far we’ve come '' ''So far, we are. So close '' '' '' ''Oh, how could I face the faceless days '' ''If I should lose you now? '' '' '' ''We’re so close to reaching '' ''That famous happy end '' ''And almost believing '' ''This one’s not pretend '' ''Let’s go on dreaming '' ''For we know we are '' ''So close, so close '' ''And still so far. '' '' '' Connor and Jessica stop inches apart. They’re both breathing heavily. “Connor?” Connor jolts out of the daydream. He’s sitting at a lunch table with Ian, Neal, and Danielle. Jessica is standing next to him. She’s holding a flower and smiling shyly. Jessica: I, um, got your flower-gram. Thank you. Connor: You’re welcome. Would you like to join us? Jessica: Oh, uh, no thanks. I have to get to dance practice early. Connor: Are you sure? You’ve been saying that a lot lately. Jessica: *snaps* I’m sure. My instructor is really cracking down on us this semester. *softens* I’m sorry; that was said too harshly. But I really do have to go. Thanks again for the flower. Jessica hurries off. Danielle: What’s going on with her? Connor: I don’t know. She’s been a bit on edge ever since we all got back from break. Neal: It’s probably just nerves, or her dance instructor’s being a pain. Don’t sweat it, Connor. She’s totally into you. Across the cafeteria, Ellie sits with Cate, Sarah-Leigh, Paige, and Trista. Sarah-Leigh and Paige both have roses. Trista: I’m surprised you’re not with Devin, Sarah. Sarah-Leigh: We’re going out this afternoon. Cate: Is Mark taking you on a date tonight, too, Paige? Paige: *nods* Yeah. Nothing fancy, though. We’re going to that karaoke café in town, that’s all. Trista: It still sounds fun. A student comes up to the table. Student: Ellie Grace? Ellie: That’s me. Student: *hands over a flower* Here’s a flower-gram for you. Enjoy, and thank you for supporting the Dixie Singers. The student walks off. Ellie stares at the flower, befuddled. Paige: Do you think it’s from Gideon? Cate: *whispers* Don’t get her hopes up. In the meantime, Ellie has opened the card. Her puzzled look turns to a frown. Ellie: It’s not from Gideon. Trista: Then who’s it from? Ellie: Miles. Cate: Why, that little— Sarah-Leigh: Easy, Cate. Ellie: This has got to end. She shoves away from the table and stands up. The girls follow her over to Danielle, who joins them. Then the six friends hurry out of the cafeteria. Miles is busy at his locker in a crowded academic building hallway. Ellie: Miles Englewood! All chatter in the hall instantly stops. Everyone, including Miles, turns to watch Ellie storm down the hall to him. She’s followed by Cate, Danielle, Paige, Sarah-Leigh, and Trista. Miles: What’s up? Ellie: ''What’s up? We date for several months, but you cheat on me the whole time. I come to Calhoun to get away from you. You come to Calhoun for the sole purpose of winning me back. You’re undeterred by the fact that I had a boyfriend. Then you break up said boyfriend and me. You send me a flower-gram with the message “I still love you.” And then you ask me, “What’s up?” Miles: You don’t like roses? Ellie: *throws up her hands* I am so done. If you won’t listen when I simply say it, maybe a song will help you understand. Cate, who has been fiddling with her iPod, presses play. Music starts. Ellie: I remember when we broke up the first time '' ''Saying, “This is it, I’ve had enough,” ‘cause like '' ''We hadn’t seen each other in a month '' ''When you said you needed space. '' ''What? '' ''Then you come around again and say '' ''“Baby, I miss you and I swear I’m gonna change, trust me” '' ''Remember how that lasted for a day? '' ''I say, “I hate you,” we break up, you call me, I love you. '' '' '' ''Ooh, we called it off again last night '' ''But, ooh, this time I’m telling you, I’m telling you '' '' '' ''We are never ever ever getting back together '' ''We are never ever ever getting back together '' ''You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me '' ''But we are never ever ever ever getting back together '' '' '' ''Like, ever… '' '' '' ''I’m really going to miss you picking fights '' ''And me falling for it, screaming that I’m right '' ''And you would hide away and find your peace of mind '' ''With some indie record that’s much cooler than mine '' '' '' ''Ooh, you called me up again tonight '' ''But ooh, this time, I’m telling you, I’m telling you '' '' '' ''We are never ever ever getting back together '' ''We are never ever ever getting back together '' ''You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me '' ''But we are never ever ever ever getting back together '' '' '' ''Ooh, yeah, ooh, yeah, ooh, yeah '' ''Oh oh oh '' '' '' ''I used to think that we were forever ever '' ''And I used to say, “Never say never…” '' '' '' Ellie: *sighs* So he calls me up again and he’s like, “I still love you,” And I’m like, I just, I mean this is exhausting, you know, like We are ''never getting back together. Like, ever. Ellie: No! '' '' '' ''We are never ever ever getting back together '' ''We are never ever ever getting back together '' ''You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me '' ''But we are never ever ever ever getting back together '' '' '' ''We, ooh, getting back together, oh '' ''We, ooh, getting back together '' '' '' ''You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me) '' ''But we are never ever ever ever getting back together '' '' '' The hall is silent for a long moment. Then Ellie turns on her heel and stalks off. Her friends except for Paige follow. Paige smiles at someone in the crowd and then she hurries after the other girls. The camera zooms in on the person she smiled at—Gideon. Jessica is in the dance studio, completely alone. It appears she’s been practicing for awhile from her heavy breathing and the sweat beading on her forehead. Jessica: I have to get this perfect. Gabrielle and Winston ride their horses down the trail. They stop at the creek and dismount. Gabrielle whispers something to Winston that makes him smile. Then he steps closer and kisses her. Drew, holding Faith’s hand, walks into the movie theater. They’re smiling at each other. Devin and Sarah-Leigh stroll, arm-in-arm, through town. Music starts. ''Devin: Don’t go breaking my heart '' ''Sarah-Leigh: I couldn’t if I tried '' ''Devin: Honey, if I get restless '' ''Sarah-Leigh: Baby, you’re not that kind '' '' '' ''Sarah-Leigh: Don’t go breaking my heart '' ''Devin: You take the weight off of me '' ''Honey, when you knock on my door '' ''Sarah-Leigh: I gave you my key '' '' '' ''Devin: Nobody knows it '' ''When I was your down '' ''I was your clown '' ''Nobody knows it '' ''Right from the start '' ''Sarah-Leigh: I gave you my heart '' ''I gave you my heart '' '' '' ''Sarah-Leigh: So don’t go breaking my heart '' ''Devin: I won’t go breaking your heart '' ''Sarah-Leigh: Don’t go breaking my heart '' '' '' ''Devin and Sarah-Leigh: And nobody told us '' ''‘Cause nobody showed us '' ''And now it’s up to us, babe '' ''I think we can make it '' '' '' ''So don’t misunderstand me '' ''You put the light in my life '' ''You put the sparks to the flame '' ''I’ve got your heart in my sights '' '' '' ''Devin: So don’t go breaking my heart '' ''Sarah-Leigh: I won’t go breaking your heart '' ''Devin and Sarah-Leigh: Don’t go breaking my heart '' '' '' Devin and Sarah-Leigh smile. Sarah clutches his arm a bit tighter for a moment as they turn into a restaurant. Inside, they wave to Mark and Paige, who wave back. The camera zooms in on Paige and Mark just as a phone rings. Paige: Oops, that’s mine. Sorry; I thought I turned it off. Mark: No, go ahead and answer it. Paige: Are you sure? Mark nods. Paige picks up her phone and frowns at the number. She answers it, though. Paige: Hello? …Yeah, hey, Gideon. What’s up? …Oh, so ''now you’re willing to believe us… I told you, Ellie was never into Miles…Yeah, and I know what Trista said after Gabrielle kissed you… You want my opinion? …I say you hunt down Ellie and apologize and tell her you still love her. I know she still feels the same way about you… You’re welcome. Oh, and Gideon? …Good luck. Paige hangs up. Mark smiles at her. Paige: What? Mark: Do you enjoy matchmaking? Paige: Kind of. But I miss my OTP. Mark: *laughs* You’re adorable when you’re busy matchmaking. You’re like some fangirl. Paige: *giggles* I guess I kind of am. Ellie sits on the edge of the stage in the Half Moon. As she swings her legs back and forth, she sighs. The door opens, and Ellie throws her head up. The band enters. Ellie: What are you doing here? Pianist: Paige told us to come. We’re supposed to wait for someone. Ellie: I’m not expecting anyone. The door creaks open again. Gideon: I know you’re not. Ellie: Gideon… Gideon crosses to the stage with the band. Gideon: I don’t want you to talk yet. Let me speak. Ellie nods. Gideon: I am so, so sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I’m sorry I was so stupid. I’m sorry it took me three months to realize that. You have every reason in the world to not forgive me, but I wanted to apologize. And I still love you. I know you’re mad at Miles for saying that exact same thing, but I hope you won’t sing a Taylor Swift song to me, too. Ellie: I forgive you. Gideon: *looks very relieved* That’s all I could ask for. Ellie: I’m not done. I still love you, too. And…I want a second chance with you. Ellie throws herself into Gideon’s arms. He’s taken off guard, but then he quickly pulls her close. Ellie’s shoulders shake, and sniffles are heard. When they finally part, Gideon gestures at the band. Gideon: I kind of planned something. Want to sing with me? Ellie: I would love to. The music starts. ''Gideon: I wanna be '' ''Next to you '' ''And watch you while you sleep '' ''Holding you '' ''Lost inside '' ''Every breath you breathe '' '' '' ''Gideon and Ellie: I don’t want to live a day without you '' ''I just want to be the one that makes you happy, happy '' ''I don’t want to live a day without you '' ''I just want to be the one that makes you happy, happy '' '' '' ''Ellie: One minute more '' ''A thousand years '' ''It’s all the same to me '' ''‘Cause I’m incomplete '' ''And I need you more '' ''With every breath I breathe '' '' '' ''Gideon and Ellie: I don’t want to live a day without you '' ''I just want to be the one that makes you happy, happy '' ''I don’t want to live a day without you '' ''I just want to be the one that makes you happy, happy '' '' '' ''Gideon: I try to let you know '' ''But my words get tangled up '' ''And every time I find that I’m '' ''Outside looking in '' '' '' ''Ellie: Can’t let this moment go '' ''When you’re the only one '' ''That makes me feel the way I feel inside '' '' '' ''Gideon and Ellie: I don’t want to live a day without you '' ''I just want to be the one that makes you happy, happy '' ''I don’t want to live a day without you '' ''I just want to be the one that makes you happy, happy '' '' '' As the music ends, they stop with their hands clasped and their faces inches apart. Gideon leans in. The screen goes black.